


Beg, Midgardian.

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Tom is all fun and games..Until he remembers how much you like Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg, Midgardian.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from a whisper on lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com which I actually quote in this, so yeah. I whole-kindheartedly recommend you visiting this blog if you wanna lose your ovaries.

On one night, it’s all plain and regular, and you reach up to grab his hair, and he just pulls your hands down, and pushes them against the bed, pinning them there, as he grabs a pair of handcuffs from the bedside table, and chains you to the bedpost, and you're left chained there as his hand roams down your body, towards your v, rubbing ever so softly on your clit, and panting out a laugh into your ear as you throw your head back, gasping, hands pulling at the chains, your hips pushing forwards automatically for more, and he moves his mouth up your jaw and towards your mouth, using his spare hand to grasp your face as he rubs down on your clit harder, swallowing your gaps with his mouth as he bites down on your lip, only his thumb playing with your clit, as he moves his middle finger towards, stroking the outer-part of your v, feeling how wet it is before slipping a finger inside, murmuring something like,  
"All wet for me, aren't you?", His mouth barely separated from yours, his lips still brush yours as he speaks, and then you just sort of whine out an answer that could mean  
"More" or “yes" or just "fuckingfuckfuckyoouu,” But either way, all it grants you is another fucking smirk from him, and his hand leaving your face, to grab at your ass and pull it up so he can slide forward, resting on his knees, your hips pulled up for him, and his eyes leave yours for a second, so he can look down at how wet you are, watch his finger slip in for a second, before he huffs out a breathe in awe, his eyes dragging their way up to meet yours again, and he's still smirking, and he raises an eyebrow at the exact same time he slips in a his index finger, his thumb still playing at your clit, whilst his left hand tightens its hold on your ass, pulling you forward a bit more, your chains rattling against the bedpost, stretched as far as the metal will allow, and he ruts up ever so slightly, the only sign that he's as affected by this as you are, and you can feel his dick, even though those fucking infernal jeans, pressed up against your inner-thigh, and you let out a little moan, pushing your hips upwards, feeling his fingers searching for your g-spot, before sliding over it with precision that has to be done on purpose, and your hips jerk again, and he chuckles, the bastard, knowing exactly what he's doing. He tilts his head to the side, still smirking as he mutters,  
"Mm, what was that? Was that a little. _Sensitive_ for you?" as he says it, his thumb flicks your clit, and his finger presses down on your g-spot, causing you to let out a much louder moan, your head pushed back and your eyes squeezed shut so you don't have to do anything but feel. Simultaneously, his thumb presses down on your clit as his two fingers scrape against your g-spot, as his second hand pulls you as close as he can to his crotch, his hand and jeans obstructing from what would be a very glorious moment. He stares down at his fingers, eyes dilated to the point barely any blue is left, his mouth agape slightly in concentration, small pants leaving his lungs, the air around you almost stifling with hormones, and frustration. He chooses that moment to remember once, how you told him how much you. Enjoyed him portraying Loki, when you were just friends, before you saw this side of him, and he slips into the part almost seamlessly as his fingers continue to play with you almost effortlessly.  
"Beg." His voice is gravelly, almost out of breath, the one word causing you to groan and pant, your body twisting and pulling against the cuffs,  
"F-fuck." His hand pulls away from your ass, only to swoop back down, striking it once, in warning. He looks you in the eyes, leaning down, his fingers pushed in completely, just rubbing, his mouth now only a few millimetres from yours.  
"I said, _beg_ , midgardian." You push your face against his, your lips brushing his as you utter  
"P-please".  
Tom smiles, but it's not a kind one, his eyes are half-lidded, his fingers are withdrawing from you, as he brings his hands up to rest either side of your head, pushing himself up and away from you.  
"Please...What?" You whimper, arching up for a touch, any touch,  
"Please...sir." Tom's hand instantly cups your face as his other one travels down your body leisurely, brushing ever so slightly against your clit as he undoes his jeans, his mouth pressed hard against yours, tongue slipping into your mouth and dominating it. He pushes his jeans down to his knees, his hand then leaving your face, so they bracket your hips, pulling them up as you wrap your legs around him. His hand moves down to grasp his dick, and he breaks from the kiss, panting heavily with you, biting his own lip as he stares into your eyes and pushes in, watching as you let out a long moan, breaking eye contact as you push your head back, offering your neck to him, which he gladly adheres to, moving down to kiss and bite at it as he fully slides in, his right hand having left your hip to toy with your clit, before he moves out and thrusts in against firmly, pushing you up the bed ever so slightly. His thrusts find rhythm with ease, and you bite down on his shoulder, quietening your moans that way, the intense pleasure that seems to be flowing through your veins, your very bones as he fucks into you, his fingertips playing with your clit as his other hand clutches at your suspended arm, and he bites at your shoulder, leaving dark love bites for the world to see, scattering them over your neck, and shoulders, as he breathes out the occasional "Fuck." Until he pulls back, wrenching his shoulder from your mouth, letting your moans fill the room, as he clutches your face, fully emerged in his role as Loki again, uttering  
"Do you still feel unworthy, undeserving? Even now, with a god, with me, buried inside you, making you tremble and quake?"  
You let out a little whine, neither a yes or a no, but he takes it as a yes.  
"You do? Then I have done a poor job of it… I beg opportunity to rectify my mistake. Perhaps I should make you scream my name and come undone beneath me for an hour more, and then ask you again." You whimper in reply, the words driving you mad as he speeds up his thrusts, and fucks you harder, your moans mingling with his in the small space between your mouths when you're not exchanging small and messy lust-filled kisses with more tongues than lips. You keen loudly; you're so close, fuck just a little more. his fingers press against your clit once more, his teeth finding their way into your bottom lip as he lets out a glorious-sounding groan on one certain thrust and you're gone, your orgasm taking over your whole body, and all you can feel is him, fucking you through it, your cum making the slide much easier, until the contractions trigger him, and he lets off deep inside you, moaning into your neck whispering "fuck, fuuuck." and you hear yourself whispering "Tom, yes, please, Tom so good" in reply, as you come down from the climax, panting heavily as he pulls out, but stays above you, using his arms to prop himself up as he kisses you softer this time, whispering that he loves you and you're so great, and you whisper back the sentiments, as he rolls onto his back, and puts his arm around you, pulling you against his chest and kissing your forehead.  
You nuzzle against him, completely bare until he pulls up the blanket from the side of the bed up with his spare arm, and covers you both, before wrapping that arm around you as well, stroking your hair as you both doze off to sleep for the night.


End file.
